The Challenge: Relax
by The Love of Our Lust
Summary: A frazzled Lenny can't handle the stress of his life. So he turns to Boog for help. Boog/Lenny. One-shot.


**A/N: **This is **Inspirational Grape Juice** again with another challenge fic! Yay! This one is for **Alt. Verse**. The challenge: Boog/Lenny from Nicktoon's Fanboy and Chum Chum. The word: relax.

If any of you readers like what you read and want to send me, or one of my friends, a challenge, please see our profile **Love of our Lust** (all three of us are sharing one). It has all the details on how to send us your requests. I hope you enjoy my fic, and look forward to getting new challenges. Please do not send a request in a review. Visit our profile and send a message with the proper requirements.

**In Regards to Reviews: **Reviews are for telling me what you liked about the story so that I can keep pleasing you. Please do **not **tell me what _you think _I did wrong. If you didn't like it, then I obviously didn't write it for you. I am well aware that I cannot please everyone that will click on this fic, but also note that you will not like every story you read, either. **If you don't like it, don't review.** However, if you do like it, I would love to hear from you. Also, please **do not** put challenge requests in reviews.

**Warning: **This is a slash pairing. So, if you have gotten this far you should be aware that this story involves two men sexing on each other. If, for some unfathomable reason, this is a shock for you, please click the back button now. We promise not to tell anyone you were here. However, if the thought of two boys making out makes you tingle in special places, please continue reading. And welcome to the world of Slash.

**Summary: **If Lenny has to take one more day of Fanboy and Chum Chum destroying the Frosty Mart and being altogether annoying, he just might explode. Literally. In a last ditch effort to retain his sanity, he asks Boog for his secret to remaining calm. Together, they go on an adventure to discover relaxation. This is loosely based on an "adventure" that **Pleasnt Proding Spike, Dead Wang Toys** and I went on. Slash. B/L.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Nicktoon's Fanboy and Chum Chum. I just like to make them hit on one another and post it online for other fangirls to enjoy.

The Challenge: Relax

Boog walked into the Frosty Mart just like every other day, late for his shift again, like every other day, and stumbled upon a disaster and a frazzled Lenny, like every other day. So, Boog did what he did every day, ignored everything and went to his precious Chimp Chomp game.

Behind the counter, Lenny had developed a possibly serious eye twitch that only seemed to intensify as he watched the other boy walk over to the stupid video game. He tried to remain calm. He really did. But, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"GAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he screamed at Boog, pulling a few strands of hair from his head. "How can you be so relaxed? The cereal is on the floor, the hot dogs are in the chip bags, the chips are in the donut box, and the donuts are in the Frost Freezy Freeze machine! There are condiments on the floor, snacks on the ceiling, and we're missing a window, for crying out loud!" Lenny paused to catch his breath, his shoulders heaving with the effort.

Surprised, Boog paused his game to look at Lenny for a long, silent moment. "Dude. Relax," was all he said before he turned back to his precious lady.

A frustrated noise left Lenny's lips as he threw up his hands in defeat. He grabbed the closest mop and began slowly cleaning up the mess the two wannabe superheroes had left. Grumbling to himself, Lenny looked up at Boog. He took in his strong hands, deftly maneuvering the controls, his buff arms with rippling muscles, his broad shoulders with no appearance of tensions whatsoever. How could he be so calm? It wasn't fair! Suddenly, a brilliant idea entered Lenny's frazzled mind. A new determination filling him, he made is way over to Boog, skillfully maneuvering around the mess. Upon reaching the boy in question, he lifted his hand and tapped one broad shoulder.

Confused, Boog turned around to see who was disturbing his time with Chimp Chomp. Behind him was tall, lanky Lenny in his usual Frosty Mart uniform and his usual expression full of aggravation and annoyance. "Can I help you?" he replied slowly, still trying to process the new situation.

However, to Lenny, the slow pronunciation of the words, the eyebrows knitted together, and the overall imposing figure almost made him lose his nerve. Hesitating, he looked around at the chaos of the Frosty Mart. Feeling that uncontrollable twitch coming back, he steeled his resolve. "Tell me your secret," he demanded.

"What?" Boog replied, the feelings of confusion increasing.

"Um . . ." Lenny began to fidget, his fingers pulling at the hem of his striped shirt. He began to rethink his rash approach. Maybe he should just go back to mopping . . . No! Purpose filling him he leveled his gaze with Boog's. "How do you stay so relaxed?" he asked, point blank.

All Boog could manage to do was blink. But, behind the blank stare, his mind was whirling, trying desperately to make sense of the situation. Here was Lenny, with an adorable yet serious look on his face asking him how he stayed relaxed. The truth was that Boog was just trying to play it cool, act tough, just to impress Lenny. Ofcourse, he couldn't tell him that, it would ruin his whole reputation. He had to come up with something that sounded cool. Something like . . . "Well, ya know, going out and partyin', it leaves you too tired to care, ya know?" He left the semblance of a sentence hanging, hoping that Lenny would buy it.

Lenny seemed to mull it over, deciding whether or not to trust in his words. Squinting one eye, he rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Do you go out every night?" he asked, testing the waters.

"Y-yeah . . ." Boog replied, trying to play it off.

"Good," Lenny said, a look of relief covering his features. "Then pick me up at eight." With that said, he looked up at the clock, saw that his shift was over, and left a flabbergasted Boog alone in the Frosty Mart.

Five minutes after Lenny left, Boog was still standing in the same position, trying to figure out what had happened. He was trying to impress Lenny and sound cool like he always did, hoping that Lenny would scoff like he always did. But, this seemed to be a day where nothing was happening like it usually did.

Boog looked up at the clock and saw that it was five o' clock. He had three hours to find a club to go to and make it seem like he did it every day. With that, he, too, left the Frosty Mart, leaving it in the shambles he found it in.

It was seven fifty and a nervous Lenny was pacing across his living room. He was second guessing himself left and right, beating himself up, mentally ofcourse, for putting himself in this position. He had been so fed up at the Frosty Mart that he threw caution to the wind and just said whatever first came out. But now he had time to really think things over. He was going to be going out with Boog. Just him and Boog. Like a date.

"It's not a date!" he yelled to no one in particular. It couldn't be a date. After all, this was Boog we're talking about. Tall, strong, masculine Boog. He wouldn't be interested in someone like Lenny who was skinny and weak and always frazzled. Things like that just didn't happen. It would be like the star football player going out with the geeky girl with glasses. That thought made Lenny pause. Realizing that he had inadvertently compared himself to a girl, he was once again overcome with regret for the actions that led him to that conclusion.

"That's it," he stated. "I can't go. I'm not going to go. I'm just going to go up to bed and go to sleep like I do every night. And get up in the morning and pretend the previous day never happened, just like always. That's what I'll do," he mumbled to himself as he mechanically walked toward the stairs that would lead him to his room. Before he made it that far, though, there was a sharp knock on the front door.

"Who is it?" Lenny called, nerves making his voice waver slightly.

"Your dreams come true," Boog replied, hoping to relieve his own nervousness. However, he was unaware of how true that statement was.

Lenny paused and looked back to the stairs, considering his options. Before he could take another step toward his escape, Boog knocked again, growing more impatient. "Fine," Lenny mumbled. He refused to let his nerves get the better of him. After all, they were why he was in this mess to begin with. Before he changed his mind, he walked to the door, grabbed his jacket, and opened the only thing separating him from the one person he most wanted to be with and the one person he most didn't want to see.

The sudden swinging of the door caught Boog off guard and he took a hurried step back. However, his new vantage point gave him a great view of the emerging Lenny. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that accentuated his slender figure, and a pair of even tighter black pants that hugged his butt in a way that made Boog drool. Metaphorically, ofcourse.

Noticing that Boog was staring, Lenny's nerves bared their evil head and he began to second-guess his choice in outfits. He tugged on his shirt, suddenly noticing how uncomfortably tight it was. Lenny glanced back at his front door, contemplating if he should go back in a never come out.

Noticing Lenny's hesitation, Boog began to usher him towards the car. "Hurry up, dude. You're already crampin' my style." Lenny obediently followed the broader teen, to the pristine vehicle, reluctantly getting into the passenger seat.

"We're here," Boog said as he pulled into a mostly empty parking lot.

"We are?" Lenny asked, looking at the group of non-descript buildings to his right. "Where is it?"

"Um . . . " Boog stalled. To be honest, he had no idea. As soon as he got home, he looked on the internet for the closest nightclub. "Right there," he replied, finally spotting the sign that read The Bee Hive, as he smoothly pulled into one of the dozen empty parking spaces in front of the building.

Lenny looked at the warehouse-esque building, then back to the empty parking lot around him. Doubt began to set in. After all, what made him think he could trust Boog? This could be one of those scary places he read about online where people used whips and chains, and locked people in cages, and wore lots of latex. Anything could be waiting for him behind those plain colored walls. The images flying behind Lenny's eyes almost made him start hyperventilating. He was going to be murdered. He knew it. This was going to be the end of his pathetic life. This was . . .

"Dude. You coming?" Boog inquired, already outside of the car.

Lenny blinked. His thoughts had run away with him again. But he wouldn't let them win. Not this time. "O-of course," he replied as he fumbled with the door handle.

The two extremely different teens walked up to their impending doom, whatever that may be. Boog nervously jingled the keys in his pocket, hoping Lenny wouldn't call his bluff. Lenny tugged at the hem of his shirt, hoping that a burly guy named Bubba wasn't waiting for him inside. But, neither of them would guess what really waited for them.

The blond teen got to the front door first, so he held it open for Lenny, unable to make himself go in for fear of what lay beyond. Once the darker boy went in, Boog had no choice but to follow. Coming up behind him, Boog looked around the dimly lit room. A half dozen people were scattered around the bar, each nursing an alcoholic beverage of some kind, one guy was at a pool table, playing by himself, and one emo looking couple sat in a booth tucked away in a corner. There wasn't even anyone at the door to check their IDs.

"This is the place where you come to party and relax?" Lenny asked, disbelief lacing his voice. He surveyed the scene once more, not able to make his feet move him forward.

Boog could feel his heart start to be harder as he tried desperately to come up with some excuse. "W-well, the real party doesn't start until later. Ya know," he tried to shrug it off. Hoping that Lenny would believe him, he pushed past him to walk up to one of the two dozen empty tables.

Lenny followed, unsure if he should believe him or not. But, what did he know about nightclubs? Maybe Boog was right at they were just early. After all, Lenny was the one who told Boog to pick him up at eight. Maybe Boog didn't leave that early. That must be it, he decided as he sat down across from Boog. He would just wait and follow Boog's lead.

An hour later, Lenny was beginning to think that Boog was tricking him. The whole time they had been there, nothing had happened. Literally. There were still only a half dozen people at the bar, the guy playing pool had given up and left, and the emo couple in the corner were now making out. Lenny looked back at Boog. He could swear that he saw an embarrassed flush dusting his cheek bones, but it was too dark to tell.

"Well, what now?" Lenny asked.

"Um." Boog looked down at the table, willing an excuse to pop into his head. Thankfully for him, one did. "This must just be an off night. Want to go?" He couldn't take this anymore. It was bad enough that he was out with Lenny, but to have Lenny think he was lame was too much to handle in one night.

Giving up on ever being able to achieve Boog's level of apathy, Lenny agreed and followed the other out to the car.

The two shared a silent ride, neither wanting to talk about their disappointments. That is, until Boog passed a certain billboard and the most brilliant of brilliant ideas came to him. Without warning, Boog pulled sharply off the freeway, taking the exit that would lead him to his destination.

"Wah! Where are we going?" Lenny cried, gripping the door handle for support as the car turned.

Boog just laughed.

Five minutes later, they pulled into one of the most infamous sex shops. The Toy Chest. "Wha?" Lenny asked, coherent words not coming out.

"What's the matter?" Boog asked, a smirk firmly in place.

"Should we be here?" he asked meekly, sliding down in his seat so that no one around would see him.

"Why not?" Boog replied smoothly. "I'm eighteen, and I know you turned eighteen last week," he continued as he got out of the car and started toward the door of the building, not waiting for Lenny to follow.

The forgotten Lenny mechanically opened the car door, got out, and followed Boog to the shop. All he could think of was that Boog remembered his birthday. The thought made him happy for some unfathomable reason, and a smile was solidly in place by the time he walked through the door.

"ID, please," came a bored voice from behind a high counter.

"Wah?" Lenny yelped, his nerves frazzled. "Oh. Right," he said as he handed his ID to the lady not-so-patiently waiting behind the counter. After she handed the piece of plastic back to the anxious teen, Lenny quickly went to find Boog. Who just so happened to be in the adult movie section. Everywhere Lenny looked, he was confronted with body parts he had no desire to see. "B-boog," Lenny called, not able to tear his eyes away from the image of a couple in a particularly awkward looking position. "Do you come here often?" he asked, his voice growing higher pitched the more syllables he uttered.

Boog stopped to consider the question and the best response. "Uh . . . No. No, I've never been here before. Just thought it would be interesting is all," was his eventual reply.

"Oh. Goo-" Lenny was cut off when an employee suddenly called out to Boog.

"Hey Boog! We got some new videos in. They're not even on the shelves yet. But, since you're such a good customer, I'll let you have first pick."

Forgetting about Lenny and his earlier remark that was now proven to be a lie, Boog quickly made his way behind the counter, his mind focused on one thing. Porn. An astonished, and slightly unnerved Lenny stood in the middle of the aisle, unable to move or look around for fear of finding out something else he didn't want to know.

Ten minutes later, a satisfied Boog found the still immobile Lenny. "You ready to go?" he asked, a discreet black plastic bag attached to his wrist.

Lenny blinked, looked at Boog, looked at the bag, then mechanically walked toward the door, refusing to process the new information. Once in the car and safely on the highway, Lenny began to mutter to himself, not really paying attention to the scenery passing them by. "I knew I shouldn't have come. Nothing has changed. Except now I know things about a certain someone that I didn't need to know. So what if I thought about those things before. That doesn't mean that I really wanted to know. Now I can never unknow. And working at the Frosty Mart is going to be even worse because I have to deal with those two pests and now Boog! GAH!" The scream at the end caused the driver to look over at his passenger, worry and confusion creasing his brow.

"You okay?" he asked tentatively.

"Sure, I'm okay," Lenny replied, hysteria setting in. "I'm always okay. Like I'm always the one to take care of everything. Oh, Lenny, do this. Oh, Lenny, do that. Oh, Lenny, we want a Frosty Freezy Freeze. Oh, Lenny, I buy porn!" The smaller boy finally paused to catch his breath. A silence filled the vehicle. "What, nothing to say to that?" he asked maliciously.

"Um. Realx? Dude, it's just porn." Boog could not fathom how one could freak out over something so . . . Normal.

Lenny narrowed his eyes. "Just take me home," he said evenly as he crossed his thin arms over his chest.

Boog focused his attention back to the road, a slow smile creeping over his lips. Oh, he would go home all right.

Fifteen minutes later, Boog pulled up to an empty house. He stepped out of the car, grabbed his new purchases, and took out his house keys as he headed to the door. Once he unlocked the door, he paused and looked around like he was missing something. He slowly walked back to the car and looked inside.

"Are you coming?" he asked the still pouting passenger.

"I said to take me home," he said, looking straight ahead.

"And I did. It's not my fault that you didn't specify which home," he laughed his slow laugh. "Stay out here by yourself, then. I'm goin' inside." And with that, he went back into the darkened house and shut the door behind him.

Lenny was left alone in the car, darkness and the chirping of nearby crickets the only things keeping him company. A full thirty seconds went by before the frightened teen bolted out of the car and straight to the door. He knocked quickly, no longer wanting to be alone.

"Yes?" Boog asked as he opened the door, a smirk firmly in place.

"Let me in," Lenny replied, still unhappy with the situation.

Boog didn't say anything, just opened the door wider so that the other boy could walk ahead of him. Lenny timidly walked toward where he expected the living room to be. As he got closer, he began hearing weird murmuring voices that got a tad bit louder with every step he took.

"Is there anyone else here?" he asked Boog, wanting to be prepared if he was forced to meet new people.

"Nope," Boog said, still smirking.

"Oh. Okay." Then what was that murmuring, he wondered? As he turned the corner, he came face to face with a man and a woman who were vigorously having sex, both parties seeming to really enjoy it. REALLY enjoy it. "What the hell?" he yelled. Boog just laughed. "You couldn't wait to put the porn on?" he demanded.

"Oh, calm down. It's just porn." With that, Boog walked around the unmoving boy, to plop down on the couch, directly in front of the 42" HD tv.

Lenny stood there for a few seconds, deciding if he should run for it. But what if Boog thought he was some prude? It's not that he was opposed to porn per se. Just that he had never seen two people having sex before. Odd, but true. Making up his mind, he walked over to where Boog was and sat down next to him. He kept his eyes glued to the screen, not finding himself able to look at the boy sitting on the other end of the couch.

On the screen, the original couple was joined by a third party. Another male. That made two males and one female. The female was alternately putting both males' organs into her mouth, taking them in to the point of gagging herself. Was this how all porn was, Lenny wondered. Because it was not a turn on. It actually made him want to gag a little. Thankfully, the scene changed and the three people made their way to a conveniently placed bed. This time, the males both took turns penetrating the female. What was the point of a threesome if someone was just going to be standing around waiting for their turn, he wondered again. That's when the second guy then penetrated a different orifice. I guess that explains it, he surmised.

Lenny looked away from the screen. This wasn't really doing anything for him. He looked down at his hands that were fisted in his lap. Using his peripheral vision, he covertly looked over at Boog. His aquamarine eyes were avidly taking in the thrusting of the three strangers, his broad chest seemed to be taking slightly deeper breaths, and his hands almost seemed to be twitching with the effort to stay still. Looking down a little more, Lenny could see a slight bulge in the other boy's pants. Okay, slight may not be the right word. More like huge. Lenny's eyes widened at the implications. He was sitting next to Boog. He was sitting next to Boog who was watching porn. He was sitting next to Boog, watching porn, and Boog had a hard-on! Lenny could feel himself start to hyperventilate. It was too much. He needed to get out. Now.

Quick as lightning, he jumped to his feet. "I have to leave. Thank you for the wonderful evening. I hope we can to it again. Good night," he recited, sounding more robotic than human. His eyes still unfocused, he went to walk past Boog in order to reach the front door. But, before he could make another move, something grabbed his wrist and pulled. Before Lenny knew it, he was sitting on Boog's lap, his strong arms holding him in place.

"Um, Boog. What are you doing?" he asked, still transfixed by the feel of the arms around his waist. Lenny finally looked at Boog and was surprised to see the look of pure desire in his eyes. Lenny didn't have time to process the new information before Boog's soft pink lips covered his own. Surprise getting the better of him, Lenny gasped, allowing the older boy to thrust his tongue into his mouth, where he skillfully began to toy with his own tongue.

"Mmm!" Lenny protested. Boog didn't stop. "Mmm! Mmmmmmm . . . ." Lenny softened into the kiss, no longer fighting the pleasure he was receiving. Just as he began to kiss Boog back, the other boy moved his lips away.

"That's more like it," Boog smiled as he shifted on the couch, leaving Lenny laying down across the expanse with Boog looming over him.

"Just shut up," Lenny said. He lifted one skinny arm to wrap around the back of Boog's head, and pulled him into another kiss. This time, Lenny set the pace, lightly nibbling Boog's bottom lip. Boog's hands found their way to Lenny's waist, pulling up the tight black shirt. He broke the kiss to remove the unneeded article of clothing. Before returning to the kiss, Boog looked down at the exposed flesh. Lightly defined muscles accentuated Lenny's slim figure.

Boog smirked once again and lowered his head to take on erect nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nub, loving the moans that came out of Lenny's mouth. It was like an aphrodisiac, making him hotter and hungrier. He aggressively stripped the smaller boy of his pants and boxers, loving the feel of his bare skin. Boog reached down with one hand to cup Lenny's erection, stroking the stiff flesh. Lenny let out a low moan as he thrust his hips into Boog's eager hand.

A few seconds more and both boys were beyond delirious with pleasure. Lenny's hands were working as fast as they could to strip the boy on top of him, while Boog's hand traveled over every piece of flesh they could find, both of their lips working against one another, tongues battling for dominance.

In the height of the passion, Boog suddenly stopped. Without a word, he left the couch and went over to a side table were he had left the nondescript black bag. From it Lenny saw him grab two small boxes. Confused, Lenny stared at Boog questioningly as he walked back over.

"This," Boog began, holding up a box of condoms, " is to be safe. This," he continued, holding up lube, "is to make sure it doesn't hurt you."

Realization dawned on Lenny. He and Boog were about to have sex.

And he didn't mind.

He smiled up at Boog and pulled him back down into a kiss. They quickly picked up where they had left off.

It wasn't until Lenny felt a small, unpleasant intrusion that he began to panic. "Calm down," Boog coaxed as he pushed his lubed finger in a bit farther. "I have to do this so that I don't hurt you later." He gently kissed him on the mouth, silently apologizing for any pain he may cause.

"Y-you sure know al-a lot about this stuff," Lenny said jokingly, trying his hardest to relax.

"Well, you know," was Boog's easy reply as he inserted another finger.

"Nngh!" Lenny cringed, a small bolt of pain shooting through him. To take his mind off of the pain, Boog used his other hand to gently tweak one nipple. "Ah!" Lenny's bolt of pain quickly turned into a flood of pleasure as Boog's skillful tongue danced over the tender flesh of his neck.

He was just getting used to the feeling of Boog's fingers stretching him when they were removed. "Wha-what are you doing?" he asked.

"Just hold your horses. You'll see," Boog replied.

Lenny tried to sit up a little to investigate just what is was Boog was doing, when the boy in question used one hand to push him back down. Surprised, Lenny just started into those piercing aquamarine eyes as his legs were parted wider, and Boog's cock was placed at his entrance. "Just breath," Boog reminded as he began to push his member in.

Lenny gasped at the feeling of Boog's cock inside of him. It hurt, but it was also exhilarating. Lenny wasn't sure which feeling was stronger.

Boog's muscles were thrumming with the effort to hold still while Lenny adjusted to the intrusion. The last thing he wanted was to loose control and hurt the other boy. He wouldn't be able to life with the guilt. But he hadn't realized it would feel like this. Sure, he had read some stuff online and watched a lot of porn, but nothing could have prepared him for what he was experiencing right now.

Boog's train of thought was abruptly halted when he felt the smaller boy's hips begin to move against him. He looked into the chocolate eyes below him. "It's okay," Lenny said, a blush tinting his cheeks. That was all the convincing Boog needed. He started slow, testing the feel of each thrust and the electrifying sensations each motion caused. But he quickly picked up the pace eliciting louder and louder moans from the boy beneath him until neither of them could take the pleasure any longer and their world burst before them.

Boog was laying on top of Lenny, no longer having the strength to hold himself up, their chests rising and falling in unison. "That was . . ." Lenny started, trying to find the right word.

"Yeah," Boog agreed. Lenny just smiled and wrapped his arms around the larger boy.

The next day Boog walked into the Frosty Mart just like every other day, late for his shift again, like every other day, and stumbled upon a disaster, like every other day. Behind the counter, a serene Lenny sighed happily, completely oblivious to the two adolescents destroying the store.

So, Boog did what he did every day, ignored everything and went to his precious Chimp Chomp game, a smile on his lips.


End file.
